Train Station
by Delleve
Summary: A series of RH moments at King’s Cross Station. Standard bickering, the occasional heartfelt sentiment, and just general fluffy-like things reside here.


Train Station

**Summary:** A series of R/H moments at King's Cross Station.  Standard bickering, the occasional heartfelt sentiment, and just general fluffy-like things reside here.

**Rated PG** for some mild language.

**AN: **Now, I don't really know where this is going, mind you.  I'm intending the plan to be that it's going to be a series of cute R/H things taking place in this train incident but I don't know how it's going to work out, if it's going to go anywhere at all after this.  Please review nonetheless, because I love them and they're just darn right motivational if you catch my drift. ;o)

And, don't expect any updates on Truth or this fic too soon considering I'm leaving tomorrow for a lake and school is about ready to begin.  Yes, I'm _sorry_.

Hermione Granger was probably the slowest driver in the world.

Yes, it was true that she had only just learned the art of driving from her father during summer holiday, and it was normal for a new driver to be cautious, but this was ridiculous.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking out the window in a very bored matter.  "Would you care to go a bit faster?  We're going to miss the train."

"Hush Ron," a very flustered Hermione replied, her arms locked onto the wheel.  "You have no idea how nerve-wracking this is.  It's extremely difficult."

"Muggles seem to manage," Ron muttered.

"Yes, but muggles don't have to deal with a Mr. Ron Weasley sitting in the front seat complaining."

Ron glared at this.  "I'm hardly the one causing your snail's pace.  That's you, Hermione.  Completely and totally you."

"I –" Hermione began but quickly cut off as she furrowed her brow, clicked the right turning signal, deep in concentration, and eased the vehicle into the next lane, exhaling a deep sigh of relief that she hadn't wrecked.

 "Ridiculous," Ron muttered.

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence, only broken by sighs of annoyance from Ron and apprehensive "oh's" from Hermione as she would attempt to make a turn.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, jabbing a finger at the clock.  "Only five minutes until the train leaves and we've just pulled into the parking lot."

"What? – Oh, no, you're right," Hermione said as she very carefully parked, wincing as she slid into the spot.  "What are we going to do?  We're going to miss the train … oh, this is horrible … what are we going to _do_, Ron?  I can't believe that …"

"Hermione," Ron said tersely.  "We can still make it."

"How, Ron?  There's no way we can --"

"Just run," Ron said, opening the passenger door and slamming it shut.

After grabbing their trunks, Crookshanks, and Pig they began at a near sprint to the entrance of King's Cross, almost knocking pedestrians with their trunks aside in the process.

"These new security measures are ridiculous," Ron muttered as they ran.  "Harry having to go to platform 9 and ¾ via portkey for protection.  Mum, Dad, and everyone else in the Order either at a very top secret Order meeting, stationed at the train station, or being Harry's body guards when he portkeys to the train.  It's bloody stupid."

"It's hardly stupid, Ron," Hermione huffed as they passed the sign for platform 3.  "We have to take precautions now that You-Know-Who is back, especially Harry."

"Maybe it's not stupid but it's a bit over-the-top, I reckon."

Hermione sniffed at this.  "You don't have a smidgen of concern or sense, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Ron protested.  "I just think that –"

"Think what, Ron?" Hermione asked. 

"Well ... all right, Hermione, I ... I don't want to believe that this is happening.  I don't _want_ for everyone to have to take security measures.  I don't want to know that You-Know-Who's back."

"No one does either, Ron" Hermione said softly as they passed a rather oddly dressed person, in what appeared to be a thick cardigan sweater, rain galoshes, tattered jeans, and a large sun hat perched on her head.  Hermione nodded to one of the many Order members stationed around the station for protection.  The witch gave a small, curt nod in return.

"I know," Ron whispered.  "I can't believe this is happening though."

Hermione simply nodded and glanced over at Ron, watching him, his deep blue eyes filled with concern as he trudged forward across the train station, his eyes flashing from platform sign to platform sign as they passed by.

He was really rather sweet sometimes.   

;;coughreviewsmakeMYworldgoroundcough;;  


End file.
